bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Me, Shouko, and Kisaragi Grand Park
Me, Shouko and Kisaragi Grand Park '''is the seventh episode of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. It is based from '''Volume 3.5: Me and Shouko and Kisaragi Highlands. Plot Yuuji was forced on date with Shouko and Yuuji was trying to find a way to escape from the upcoming trouble. Synopsis Yuuji wakes up in his room to find Shouko offering him breakfast. Yuuji promptly asks Shouko for his phone in order to call the police. Shouko then finds one of Yuuji's R-18 magazines concealed as school books and demands him to burn them. Yuuji then realized that Akihisa has given the Amusement park tickets to Shouko from treasure hunting event. Hideyoshi and Akihisa are there waiting on their arrival, where they take a photo of Shoko squeezing Yuuji's head as part of a "We're Getting Married" card. Eventually, a couple (by the names of Ryuuta and Riko) demands to take the same picture as well for them, which is taken literally by Akihisa, who tells the girl to squeeze the guy's head in the same way that Shouko did to Yuuji. As the episode progresses it is seen that all of the members in Class F are there as well, with Himeji, Akihisa and Minami posing as Fee, Noin, and Ein, respectively. In the haunted house there is an audio clip that has Yuuji saying that he prefers Himeji over Shouko, since Himeji has bigger boobs, which leads to Shouko grabbing a bloody baseball bat to chase Yuuji. After the haunted house they head to the cafe where they are having a special event for holders of the VIP tickets. It turns out that the special event is a mock game show called "Kisaragi Grand Park's Wedding Experience Present Quiz", where every answer given turns out to be correct and the prize is a wedding experience. Four questions into the game Ryuuta/Riko show up again and demand to be part of the event. (With Akihisa accidentally calling Ryuuta "Burger Head" again) However Yuuji and Shouko still manage to win the game even though they didn't answer the last question (What's the capital city of Europe). Once they begin the wedding, the couple once again puts a kink in the plan and begins openly mocking Shouko's admiration for Yuuji. Shouko runs off in embarrassment and no one can seem to find her. Yuuji claims he doesn't care if he finds Shouko or not however then goes off and corners the couple, claiming to want to have a "talk". Later Shouko and Yuuji meet back up with Yuuji having various rips in his clothing. Shouko asks if Yuuji thinks it is silly that she loves him and Yuuji just says that being able to love someone for that long is admirable. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *This is the first time that Hideyoshi unclipped his hairclips. *In the novel, this happened after the Summon Tournament as opposed to the anime where it happened much earlier. Yuuji's mom was also introduced in this event. When Shouko asked Yuuji in choosing his poison, she showed the other porn magazine which she found with help from Yuuji's mom. Parts that Class F played in the Anime were done my normal employees in the Light Novel and Manga. Yuuji was being threatened several times to be delivered a brush for his mom to eat. Hideyoshi threw his phone in the lunch time. Also in the aftermath of this event Yuuji got his revenge by give Akihisa "very popular tickets to romance movie for two people" which the latter got beat up by Minami and Mizuki as they think he wants to go with another girl. *The parks name changes in the Light novel, Manga, and Anime, from Kisaragi Highland to Kisaragi Grand Park (the latter not even included in the english dub, except for during the preview at EP.6's end) Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes